Bet
by rocknroll419
Summary: An exciting story has just begun for our beloved Fairy Tail characters. who knew a simple bet could begin such a big adventure in one day? That was what Natsu was going to find out, while also trying to win a blonde-haired girl's heart. It all starts with a spark of curiousity. Curiousity killed the cat...or did it? Contains a bit of LevyXGajeel and gruvia, mostly NaLu though.


Hello readers! After hearing Henry's song:1-4-3, I was suddenly inspired to write this story. I hope it's too your liking. There are many pairings inside though: GajeelXLevy, Happy and Charles..I implied it only never confirmed.., Wendy and Romeo, a bit of Gruvia.

Note: I think I made Natsu a little bit smarter here too.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail.

* * *

**Bet**

"You know Natsu, in the language of numbers, do u know what 1-4-3 means?"

"Huh? How can numbers mean anything?-.-"

"It does"

I was sceptical at the thought and wasn't in the mood to use my brain...I always don't use my brain. Ha!

"Tell u what? Let's make a bet, by the end of the day if you find out what it means I can give you a reward"

"Hmm! An all-u-can-eat-buffet?!"

"Sure,"

"Ok then, what happens if I don't find out?"

"Try and you'll see what happens" Lucy said with menacing smile, like she was almost mocking me. Even her eyes, felt like she was shooting a glare filled with heat-beam! I better find out what it means!

"Ok bye Lucy, gotta goooooo~" I ran with all my might out there. Lucy can be pretty scary and playful at times when she needs to.

So now the problem at hand was: How do I find out what those numbers mean? I am not a smart ass like her..I can't ask her for help because then she wins and I don't get to have my meal or whatever she plans on giving me. Guess I'll walk around the neighbourhood for a while.

Passing through shops and street food stuffs, I felt my stomach began to rumble. Guess the run made me hungry, but having no money, guess my fireballs would do. I could really use that reward right about now.

Amidst my thinking, which I don't usually do, I bumped into two people who seemed to looked vaguely familiar. After regaining my sense of mind, I recognized them, Levy and Gajeel! I'm not that stupid to know that they are into each other. And you think Gajeel would act like a bigger, tough guy? Well that's where you're wrong, because he turns soft in front of women, especially Levy. Hard to believe they're even together. 'Opposites attract'-well they're supposed to be for magnets but apparently it works for humans as well, they got that right.

"Fancy meeting you here, Gajeel and Levy," I mischievously gave a smile.

"Oh Hi Natsu!" Levy indifferently said.

"Yo, so where are two off too? You seem like you're on a da-"

Levy interrupted, "We're not on a date or anything! We just happen to bump into each other and things happen and Gajeel and I, we, uh kind of-"

"What Levy is trying to say here is that, we, uh, were on our way to the guild and decided to go together." Gajeel obviously lied, as a sheepish lie and a face almost comparable with a tomato gave away their obviously, covered up, lie.

"But, you're going on the opposite direction…."

"Gajeel and I were hungry so, we thought that we might as well eat together", I think I saw a sweat drop from both of them. They aren't good at lying.

I would have left them alone if it weren't for the fact that I was bored and curious of why they were holding hands."Hmm, that was almost believable except for the fact that you two are holding hands" I threw them my sarcastic glare and pointed towards their intertwining hands. Both of them blushed at the same time, and quickly broke the connection of their hands. I was having fun teasing them, and took the opportunity to tease my rival while at his weak moment.

"I'm not that oblivious you know, if Happy was here he would say... They liiiikkkkkeee each other~~" After mimicking Happy, they both seemed shaken and decided to tell me what was going on as they concluded that I won't remember it anyway, due to my short attention span. My brain was really working today. What a Miracle!

After they filled me in on them going together on quests and dates , a thought popped into my head.

"Levy, do you have any knowledge on the language of numbers?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I see, well you see, I was curious on what 1-4-3 means.."

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm not really sure,"

"Bummer"

"Why don't we go to the library and find out?"

"What?! There is no way I will set foot in a Library, the last time I did, I ACCIDENTALLY burned the whole library down, and it was not pretty" emphasising the word accidentally, and shivered at the thought.

"Oh come on Natsu, the library is filled with knowledge, which you can put to use, if you want to win Lucy's heart!" She had that look on her face saying you-like-her-and-we-know-it.

"How are you so sure we will find what were looking for? Why would I want to win her-?How do you even know that?" I was attracted to the fact that I may be able to win Lucy's heart but hey come on! I'm not going to go and admit it now. I almost spilled the beans.

" I'm her best friend remember? And it's the Library; it has EVERYTHING"

"It doesn't have food Levy, what's the point?" I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Argh! Whatever Natsu, if you don't want me to help you, we will be going now-"

"Wait, Wait, ok, ok I'm going. Geez, I always fall for the reverse psychology thing-.-"

We were off to the Library. Full of books. Silence. Nightmare. Gulp.

Levy went in first of course. I followed suit. It seems like she's a regular the minute she came in as the receptionist in the front desk recommended her a new book-correction 4 books to be exact. I was somehow bewildered by the fact that Gajeel doesn't seem to mind going to the Library, or maybe it's just me. Or maybe he really just likes Levy a lot. I giggled like a little girl at the thought of that.

"What are you laughing at?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh nothing" hehehe!

Where was Happy when you need him? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning, it's unusual for him to wake up early...wonder what's up?

Speaking of the devil, I spotted him flying amongst the rows of books picking a book and then sitting down, and started READING. Too much excitement for one day may have led to my hallucinating. I tried pinching myself to see if I was dreaming or something. Ouch. Nope not dreaming.

Levy interrupted my thoughts, "Hey! I'm done asking for-Isn't that happy..READING?!"  
I guess it was no hallucination after all. As we walked towards where Happy was at, we couldn't help but wonder what made Happy so enthused at READING? Maybe bribery like fish? The smaller the gap became, the clearer we could see the big picture: Charles was with him.

"Guess even the flying cat has his tactics" Gajeel smirked and so did I.

* * *

Just as he said that I could hear Happy Murmur, "Would you like some fish?" Happy offered.

"We can't eat here you stupid cat," I could see Charles flushing at the kind gesture even though she looked angry at Happy, she was just embarrassed and her pride won't let Happy know that.

Happy looked dejected, which is what always happens, like they're playing a never ending game.

* * *

"I guess he is trying to impress her, hope it works, it's quite cute~ Anyway, let's leave them be and be on our way to one of the books the librarian suggested."

I think I was getting dizzy at the thousands of books we passed by, the shelf was almost 3 times my size. There were ladders. I felt like an ant being in a human territory. I only went to the library once, and all I can say is, it wasn't pretty.

After what almost seemed like hours to me, which was actually just 5 minutes in the real world, Levy found the shelf we we're looking for and had to climb up a ladder to take the book. She reached the top of the ladders, but due to her height, she wasn't able to fully grasp the book and tried tiptoeing.

"Almost got it-Almost-" she tried her hardest and as she reached for the book, the ladder shook (author's note: Woah that rhymed!) which led to her body almost touching the ground, if it weren't for Gajeel who readily caught her, bridal style, we would have been in trouble. Call it cliché, but it appeared as though Gajeel was her knight in shining armour.

"Gotcha!"

"Th-Thanks"

They stared at each other for what seemed like it was never going to end.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV**

It must have been my imagination but I saw Levy's eyes twinkling, having that spark in her eyes, it was like she was saying "I love you", but who am I kidding. That couldn't have been true, we are quite the opposites. I now know what they see in this little bookworm, she may be small but she has the power of her mind. I can't blame Jet and Droy, I mean she is attractive, in her own way. I never looked at her up close like this. Ugh, too much love ain't good for me. Thinking back, I did torture her, orders from the Phantom. I didn't think I would eventually end up in their guild and she was the last person that I think I would end up with. I mean I did hurt her and the guild after all.

**LEVY"S POV**

Gajeel's not bad, I mean even if at the start, he intended on hurting our guild, it was also because of influence. It was also influence from Makarov which led him to me, to our guild and he changed his ways. He wasn't who he was years ago. He got along fine with the members, and we treat him as a comrade now. He has changed for the better, and I dare say, I liked his new self. He was modest, protective even though he doesn't say it out loud, most of all: My knight in shining armour. Oh My God this is sooo cliché. I only believed that it only happened in books. But this is proof that it can happen to anyone. I wonder how he -feels about me. I think he probably just treats me like a friend like everybody else.

I felt like I was intruding a sacred moment as I stood there gawking at them. I felt like the third party, so I had to break up their moment and bring them back to reality.

* * *

"Hey guys! As much as I'd hate to ruin the moment guys, we really should be going now" I snapped my fingers to grab their attention but to no avail. Since that didn't work I tried yanking the book away from Levy's hands, and still no reaction. When both didn't seem to work, I did what I should have done in the first place.

*Slap

"What did you do that for?" Gajeel exclaimed looking taken aback.

"Geez, Stop being lovey-dovey, the library isn't a place for that,"

"Gajeel you can uh, put me down now," Levy said shyly.

Gajeel silently obeyed and I gave the book back to Levy for analysing and to do what we came here in the first place.

We waited silently, as she looked through the pages of the book, and after much examination, she heaved a sigh and dejectedly explained that that was not the book we were looking for. We still had time anyway; my deadline was like at the end of the day, so I was optimistic, for now.

Too bad my clumsiness knows no boundaries, because the minute she said we should ask one of the librarians again and inquire for a book, I ran towards the desk and accidentally bumped onto a girl who was holding and balancing a stack of books.

"So sorry about that,"

"Oh, uh it's ok,"

Today has been an unlucky day for me; bumping into people. I seriously have to watch where I am going, and if Lucy was here she would have reprimanded me about that, but I always don't listen, maybe I thought she was cute when she was angry. What am I even thinking? Back to the girl, I instantly recognised her after the battle with my thoughts; It was Wendy. After helping her pick up the books that were sprawled on the floor, I helped her up.

"What are you doing here Wendy?"

"Oh! Hi Natsu-san! I am doing a part time job today since there aren't any quests in the guild I want to take, and I need money, what are you doing here Natsu?" So that's why Charles was here. Obviously, she is looking out for Wendy. Ah well, wonder how those lovebirds are doing? (Happy and Charles)

"I came to look for a specific book that specify what '1-4-3' means, do you know where I can find it?"

"Oh easy, I think you're looking for-"

"Hey Wendy, Fancy meeting you here! Do you need some help with those books? " Romeo suddenly called out to her out of the blue and somehow I could see that Wendy stuttered more than usual around Romeo. He didn't even notice me standing right in front of him. They should act at the play of Romeo and Juliet where Wendy is Juliet and well you know the rest, it would be the bomb! I imagine almost all the girls screaming at how cute their Romeo and Wendy will be like! The song "Love story" playing in the background would make it even better!

"Romeo! I was just telling Natsu uhh-"

"Natsu! I didn't see you there!" he started laughing quite awkwardly; maybe he was embarrassed since he didn't notice me after looking at Wendy.  
"Hi Romeo, what brings you here?"  
"I was here to, uh, help Wendy, and maybe ask her out to some Ice cream after her shift, would you want to Wendy?" Ahh young love. Too bad I'm here to ruin the moment.

"Sorry to ruin your moment here, but Wendy you were saying?"

"The book is called, 'Number Coding', which may tell you the information you need,"

I hurried towards Gajeel and Levy to tell them the news, and it seems she already got the information because she already got the book for me while I was talking to Wendy. Levy informed us that the book was completely blank inside and provided no information whatsoever, and was no use at all.

* * *

While this was going on, due to my enhanced hearing, I heard Wendy and Romeo's conversation after I hurried off to Levy;

"I would love to Romeo,"

"Yes! She said yes!" He shouted, which made the whole library go SHHHHH! at him.

"Sorry," he sadly replied.

"Oh it's ok Romeo, besides for a moment there you were like Natsu! You're funny, See you later"

* * *

As I was just trying to get used to the idea of being in the library, someone whom I knew very well just had to ruin it: Gray Fullbuster.

"What's Flamebrain doing here?"

"What's ice breath doing here?" I retorted back.

I had my fire ready, and he had his Ice make ready, preparing for a battle to take place. The library isn't so bad, after all.

The excitement was put to a stop when Levy saw the two of us almost go at each other, and of course had to stop us, the library was in no shape to be a battlefield after all.

"Stop it you guys!"

"But the excitement was just about to start!" Gray and I said at the same time.

"DON'T COPY ME!" was what we said to each other, earning us a "SHHHHH!" from everyone.

"Gomenasai!" We said again at the same time.

Hmph. Copy cat.

"Gray-sama looks so cool when he fights for Juvia's love" Juvia's here too. Hmm. Another couple again. Gray always acts like the tsundere in their relationship and yet he still looked cool to the eyes of Juvia. Juvia is weird. What does she see in that guy?

"I told you! I don't like you like that! We're here because I owe you and so I came,"

"Me and Gray-sama are on a date!" I think her eyes just made a shape of a heart.

"For the last time, we are not on a date! And stop clutching onto me!" She was hesitant but followed his orders and released her grip.

"So, is the world going to end, that you just HAD to visit the library?" He smirked.

"For your information, I'm here for an important reason,"

"And what reason is that? Trashing and destroying the library? Do that and you're going to get in trouble you know,"

"I want to know what 1-4-3 means" I firmly informed him with all seriousness.

"Juvia thinks it's the Language of love" I was quite delusional, but I could've sworn she was surrounded by hearts.

"How can numbers be linked with love?"

"It can mean 'I miss you'? Since I is one letter so '1', 'miss' has 4 letters so it's '4', 'you' has 3 letters so '3'…. It's just a guess,"

"I think Juvia is onto something here…," Levy said, surprising all of us, as she excitedly said it out loud.

What shocked me was what Gray said next, "It can also mean, 'I love you'"

I didn't want to deny it but what Gray said may be true, what if it did mean that? Was she flirting with me? Was all of this a trap? Was she silently telling me THAT?

"Gray-sama is so smart!" which proceeded by her hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

What is up with all the love today seriously, it's like the universe is telling me something. I have no idea what it is, but I feel all jealous that everyone has a love life just a few hours ago, it was a typical day and I didn't even think about stuff like this. I feel all mushy and lovey-dovey. The virus is rubbing off on me too. I better get out of here, I need to straighten things out with her, I don't belive that 1-4-3 means I love you, it's not as simple as that.

"I need to go, thank you for the help guys," which was accompanied by my toothy grin. I bid them farewell.

I needed to know the truth. So, I just ran towards Lucy's apartment.

**LUCY'S POV**

I wonder how Natsu's day has been doing. I also hope he doesn't find out what it means. If he does, he will know what I feel about him, which might destroy our friendship. I don't want that, I'd rather we stay as friends. After going on so many quests with him, I know that he is not to be underestimated. He might be quite an airhead sometimes but he catches on quite fast.

_The sun was about to set, putting an end to our bet._

I guess he didn't find out huh?

Pros: Our friendship is saved; it won't be awkward between us.

Cons: I didn't get to confess. I might lose him to Lisanna—big chance of that happening due to the fact that they are close childhood friends.

"Too bad, I didn't get to confess, I should have just done so the old fashion way, I just had to beat around the bush and make it a bet" I blamed myself of how it turned out.

"Now I think it's too late" Exasperated, I laid down the bad with a *thud*.

As I looked up, my thoughts headed to Natsu again, and coincidentally I saw a familiar face that said, "It's never too late to make things right Lucy," surprising the hell out of me.

"What the-?" Due to my surprise, out of reflex I rose from the bed, smacking my lips against his. I pulled away immediately, and I just froze there, not knowing what to say or do. I could still feel the warmth of his lips against mine even when I pulled away, and I touched my lips, to stop the tingling feeling.

Awkward silence. We just looked at each other, and I waited for him to break the ice.

"I've always been known to be the clumsy one, but I think I just proved them wrong," he smirked.

I finally founed my voice, but it seemed more like a whisper, "I'm sorry, I just, it was an accident,"

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" I hope he doesn't see through me.

"The spark"

I would have easily said yes, but I don't know how he felt. So I just stayed silent and looked at him.

"I felt it"

I had to distract him so I just started a different topic, "Did you find out?"

"Lucy don't steer away from the subject, and I can't express it in words so I'll just say it in numbers, 1-4-3"

"So you found out?"

"You tell me. What does it mean?" He is using it against me now?

"Since, when did you get so smart?"

"Maybe after a visit to the library,"

"You went to the library? Were there any mishaps?" I laughed at the thought of Natsu being in the library. Is it the end of the world already? I shouldn't mock him but seriously, think about it: Natsu in a library, It just doesn't fit his image.

"Believe it or not, it still standing, and I'm in one piece, I survived" I laughed hysterically. He sure knows how to avoid an awkward moment.

"So what do we do now?"

"Confess." It was supposed to be simple, but I just had to over think so much that I just couldn't get anything out of my mouth. Saying you love a person, it just couldn't be easily said in words. You can't put into words how much you love a person. It wasn't as easy as 1,2,3, like I thought it would be.

"Okay then I'll start. There was once a girl who was lost in fake salamanders charm, she almost fell for him, but a guy named Natsu saved her from him, as she rewarded him with her kindeness, bought him a meal and most of all, the chance to love again. Maybe it was love at first sight, or maybe because I was simply attracted to you. Before I continue, you first,"

"I-I, maybe I fell for you the minute we met too. But back then I just interpreted as more of a crush which soon turned into puppy love the more I spent time with you. I realised it was love, when you used all your strength just to save me from my father, from everything. You cheered em up when I needed it, especially when you hug me, no questions asked. You know I'm supposed to be the touchy feely one, yet I have no idea what to say, you have so much to say about me in the other hand though."

"I'm flattered, but that's not true. I'm just saying what I feel, and what's inside my head. Sometimes, I may have been jealous, especially since you wear very skimpy clothing, I notice too you know, I love your smile, your laugh, everything about you, even when you're mad, and most of all I love you for who you are, and 1-4-3 means I love you, in case you forgot, so I win the bet. " He figured it out.

"You're smart when you need to be. So what do you want?"

"The only thing I ask of you is: Be my girlfriend."

"What makes you think I would say yes?"

"One, you just did, two, you love me too. Don't even say otherwise, because I know I'm right"

"Maybe, a trip to the library did get you to be smarter; I should take you there more often,"

"Anywhere else please, I wouldn't want to go there again, I feel like I'm going to have motion sickness if I step inside there again."

"OK sure," I absent-mindedly said.

"So you will be my girlfriend! I caught you!" He smirked and laughed.

"What? That wasn't for that question-"

"Don't deny it, you officially said yes!"

"I love you too Natsu!" I was embarrassed, there's no point in hiding what i feel now, he caught me.

"I'm sorry what?" He cupped his ear and mischievously mocked me. I playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Just kidding, I love you too".

_In conclusion 1-4-3 means I love you. It started with a simple bet, which ended with a beautiful sunset._

* * *

**Wendy's Pov[Extra]**

After my shift at the library, Romeo and I went went for an ice cream, his treat. He said the man has to pay.

"Thank you for the treat Romeo,"

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, tell you what? Next time, we shall go to an amusement park? What do you say?"

"Sure,I look forward to it!"

Romeo was an ok guy. He reminds me a little about Natsu, he was bright and charming.

I may have left Caitshelter but Fairy Tail is my home now, Romeo being here makes it even better. It seems like its fate that all of u met huh? Time flies by so fast. I'm going to stay in Fairy Tail for a long time and I guess it's the best decision I ever made.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy the story? Leave a review!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
